winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Ozeans
Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Ozeans ist der dritte Kinofilm zur Serie. Er spielt nach der 5. Staffel. Zusammenfassung Folgt... Inhalt Die Trix sind zurück im Unendlichen Ozean. Sie wollen sich die Macht des Herrscherthron holen und zu den Herrscherinnen der Magischen Dimension werden. Sie wollen die Chance ausnutzen, dass die Menschen auf der Erde die Ozeane immer noch verschmutzen und damit auch den Unendlichen Ozean aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. In Alfea begrüßen die Winx die neuen Schülerinnen und helfen ihnen dabei ihre ganz eigene Magie zu finden. Bloom überlässt die zweite Aufgabe jedoch den Anderen, da sie in Gardenia einen ganzen Tag mit Sky verbringen will. Im Unendlichen Ozean kommen die Trix am Herrscherthron an. Sie streiten sich darum, wer sich nun auf den Thron setzen darf. Icy kann sich gegen ihre Schwestern durchsetzen, jedoch passiert nichts, als sie sich auf den Thron setzt. Die Schwestern fangen wieder an zu streiten und bemerken deswegen nicht, wie ein violetter Nebel aufsteigt und den Herrscherthron einhüllt. Erst als sich ein Gesicht im Nebel abzeichnet, bemerken die Trix die Veränderung und erschrecken. In Gardenia wartet Bloom auf Sky, der sich verspätet. Als er eintrifft kann er Bloom jedoch friedlich stimmen und die zwei verbringen einen spaßigen Tag zusammen. Am Herrscherthron lichtet sich der Nebel und gibt eine Gestalt preis. Eine geisterhafte Frau stellt sich gegen die Trix und hält sie mit Leichtigkeit in Schach. Die Gestalt ist niemand anderes als Politea. Als Darcy und Stormy ihre Sirenix-Kräfte absorbierten, haben sie dabei den Sirenix-Fluch gebrochen. Jedoch war sie zunächst schwach und konnte erst durch die Störung des Gleichgewichts des Unendlichen Ozeans zurückkehren. Von ihr erfahren die Trix, dass der Herrscherthron immer noch Tritannus gehört und nur er der einzig wahre Herrscher ist. Politea erzählt ihnen außerdem, dass es eine größere Macht gibt, als den Herrscherthron: Die Magische Perle. Normalerweise hält sie den Unendlichen Ozean im Gleichgewicht, doch jetzt, wo das Gleichgewicht gestört ist, macht sie die Person, die sie hält, zur mächtigsten in der gesamten Magischen Dimension. Jedoch kommt nur der rechtmäßige Herrscher an sie heran und dazu benötigen sie Tritannus. Doch um Tritannus aus der Dunklen Vergessenheit zu befreien, benötigen sie einen jungen Herrscher: Sky. Die Trix machen sich auf den Weg und wollen Sky entführen. In Gardenia wird ihre Ankunft durch umschlagendes Wetter angekündigt. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Bloom, Sky und den Trix, den am Ende die Trix gewinnen und Sky entführen. Zurück am Herrscherthron wird Sky an die Säule des Throns gefesselt und Politea beschwört Tritannus aus der Vergessenheit. Die Trix erschaffen Tritannus Dreizack neu und Politea verleiht ihm Macht. Dadurch erwacht Tritannus, erinnert sich aber kaum an das, was zuletzt passiert ist. Die Trix nutzen das aus und schleimen sich bei Tritannus ein und füttern ihn mit Politeas Befehlen. Tritannus schließt zunächst alle Portale zum Unendlichen Ozean, damit sie niemand stört. Danach erzählt ihm Icy von der Magischen Perle und dass Omnia als Hüterin des Unendlichen Ozeans den Aufenthaltsort der Perle kennt. Bloom erwacht in ihrem Zimmer in Alfea. Die Winx haben sie gesucht, da es Probleme im Unendlichen Ozean gibt. Omnia hat eine Nachricht geschickt, dass alle Portale verschlossen sind und niemand in oder aus dem Unendlichen Ozean kommt. Im Büro von Miss Faragonda suchen alle nach einer Lösung. Das Portal zur Dunklen Vergessenheit ist der einzige Weg, der noch offen ist. Doch niemand hat es bisher geschafft dort wieder willentlich herauszukommen. Bloom will es auf jeden Fall versuchen und die Winx schließen sich ihr an. Faragonda und Griselda öffnen gemeinsam das Portal. In der Vergessenheit angekommen sieht Bloom, wie Sky an ihr vorbeiläuft. Sie erinnert sich nicht richtig. Ihr Spiegelbild fängt an mit ihr zu reden und macht sie fertig. Bloom vergisst immer mehr und wehrt sich nicht mehr. Die Drachenflamme rettet sie aus dieser Situation, indem sie sie weckt. Bloom erinnert sich wieder und durchbricht die Illusion, die sie umgibt. Sie landet nun in der eigentlichen Vergessenheit. Dort sucht sie die anderen Winx und weckt sie nach und nach. Wieder vereint versuchen sie mit einer Konvergenz aus der Dunklen Vergessenheit zu entkommen. Die Winx kommen tatsächlich im Unendlichen Ozean an. Sie erreichen den Herrscherthron, der von Politeas Nebel eingehüllt ist. Sie finden Sky. Dieser erzählt ihnen, dass Tritannus zurück ist. Dabei wird er von Politea unterbrochen. Diese beschwört Quallen herauf, aus denen Mutanten werden. Tritannus und die Trix haben Ominas versteck gefunden. Sie wollen von ihr den Aufenthaltsort der Perle wissen. Sie weigert sich, weshalb Tritannus sie mit den Selkies erpresst. Die Winx kämpfen am Herrscherthron gegen Politea. Da sie in der Situation nicht gewinnen können, schickt Sky Bloom zu Omnia, denn nur sie kann weiterhelfen. Da Politea an den Thron gebunden ist, kann sie die Winx nicht verfolgen. Dafür schickt sie aber ihre Mutanten hinterher. Die Winx entkommen, indem sie in einen Tunnel fliehen und den Eingang versperren. Sie erreichen endlich Omnia, die ihnen alles erzählt. Um Politeas Pläne zu vereiteln, müssen die Winx die Magische Perle an sich bringen. Omnia verrät ihnen den Aufenthaltsort. Die Selkies sollen sie dorthin führen. In der Zwischenzeit haben Tritannus und die Trix das Riff erreicht, wo die Perle versteckt wird. Da Tritannus über den Unendlichen Ozean gebietet, kann er den gefährlichen Weg freigeben. Die Winx kommen kurz nach ihnen am Riff an und stoßen in der Höhle, wo die Perle ist, zu den Feinden. Sie können jedoch nicht verhindern, dass die Perle Tritannus in die Hände fällt. Mit der Perle verfügt er, dass die Winx für immer im Riff gefangen sein sollen und lässt sie dort zurück. Da die Decke immer näher kommt, müssen die Winx zusehen, wie sie rechtzeitig entkommen können. Musa schlägt vor, dass sie Schallwellen erzeugen, die Tecna mit Sonartechnologie auffangen kann und damit eine Karte der Höhle erstellen kann. Dies gelingt ihnen und sie finden einen Geheimgang, durch den sie entkommen können. Nachdem sie zurück am Herrscherthron sind, verlangen die Trix die Herausgabe der Magischen Perle. Politea erscheint, kämpft gegen Tritannus und schafft es, ihm die Perle abzunehmen. Mit der Perle bringt sie Tritannus und die Trix unter ihre Kontrolle. Als die Winx eintreffen, lässt sie die Kontrollierten gegen sie kämpfen. Bloom versucht Politea die Perle abzunehmen, während die Winx ihr den Rücken freihalten. Bloom schafft es trotzdem nicht und Politea kann die Perle aktivieren. Dadurch verschmutzt sie den Ozean von Domino. Bloom gelingt nun endlich ein Angriff auf Politea und verwickelt sie in einen Kampf. Sky will, dass Politea den Herrscherthron angreift. Dadurch kommt er frei, sammelt Tritannus Dreizack ein, der selbst schon ausgeschaltet ist, und greift damit Politea an. Dadurch verliert sie die Perle. Sky selbst wird kurz darauf ohnmächtig, da seine Lebensenergie mit dem Herrscherthron verbunden ist. Die Selkies sammeln die Perle ein. Omnia erscheint und erzählt, dass nur jemand mit reinem Herzen das Gleichgewicht wieder herstellen kann. Alle Winx aktivieren gemeinsam die Perle und besiegen so Politea. Das Gleichgewicht wird wieder hergestellt und der Ozean von Domino gereinigt. Mit der Perle retten sie Sky. Er erwacht im Krankenflügel von Alfea. Bloom berichtet ihm, dass die Trix geflohen sind, Tritannus wieder in die Vergessenheit geschickt wurde und die Perle wieder in ihrem Versteck ist. Debüt * Magische Perle * Dunkle Vergessenheit Charaktere * Winx Club ** Bloom ** Stella ** Flora ** Musa ** Tecna ** Layla * Kiko * Spezialisten ** Sky * Alfea ** Miss Faragonda ** Miss Griselda ** Professor Wizgiz * Selkies ** Serena ** Illiris ** Desiryee ** Sonna ** Lithia ** Lenny * Omnia * Feinde ** Trix *** Icy *** Darcy *** Stormy ** Tritannus ** Politea Trivia * Der Titel des Films wurde per Umfrage ermittelt. Zur Auswahl standen: ** Missione Sirenix (Mission Sirenix) ** Missione Oceano Infinito (Mission Unendlicher Ozean) ** La Magia Degli Abissi (Die Magie des Ozeans) ** Il Mistero Degli Abissi (Das Geheimnis des Ozeans) * Mehrere Szenen aus Staffel 5 wurden im Film wiederverwendet. Fehler * Darcy nennt Icy kleine Schwester, obwohl sie die älteste der Schwestern ist. * In einer Szene hat Politea graue, statt rote Augen. * In der Szene, in der Bloom und Layla gemeinsam Tritannus angreifen wurde die Szene aus der Folge "Der Herrscherthron" benutz. Dort haben aber Bloom, Layla und Stella Tritannus gemeinsam angreifen. Man sieht im Film also Stellas Magie, obwohl sie am Angriff gar nicht beteiligt ist. bg:Уинкс Клуб: Мистерия от дълбините ca:Winx Club III: El misteri de ľabisme cs:Winx Club: V tajemných hlubinách en:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss eo:Winx Klubo III: La mistero de la abismo es:Winx Club: El Misterio del Abismo gl:Winx Club III: O misterio do abismo it:Winx Club - Il Mistero Degli Abissi oc:Winx Club III : Lo mistèri de ľabisme pt:Winx Club III: O mistério do abismo pt-br:O Clube das Winx: O Mistério do Abismo ro:Winx Club III: Misterul abisului ru:Клуб Винкс — Тайна морской бездны sr:Винкс Клуб: Мистерија Амбиса uk:Клуб Вінкс: Таємниця морської безодні Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Kinofilme Kategorie:Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Ozeans Kategorie:Sirenix Kategorie:Unendlicher Ozean